Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transdermal drug delivery. More particularly, this invention relates to contraceptive delivery and still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to the transdermal delivery of ethinyl estradiol and levonorgestrel, in combination, at therapeutically effective rates.